


Rivals and lovers?

by AOTgirlsslut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOTgirlsslut/pseuds/AOTgirlsslut
Summary: Annie and mikasa are rivals always competing against each other but on annie 18th birthday, the two had a strange encounter how will this affect their relationship in the future. Well come find out ;).
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman & Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. One night stand

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing so apologizes if it's not any good. i'm not sure of any schedule yet but i'll keep you guys updated

"Annie are you ready!" Reiner yelled from downstairs. "I'm coming" Annie yelled back 'i can't believe this is happening, I'm really going drinking' Annie sighed at the thought. Annie grabbed her coat and walked downstairs to meet the two boys waiting for her. "took you long enough" Berthold said as he grabbed his coat, "shall we get going" Reiner said as he opened the door. The friends walked out the door and headed to Reiner's car. The three got in the car and drove to the club. As they got to the club entrance, Annie felt a bit nervous 'is this a good idea' she thought to herself as she felt Reiner's hand on her shoulder, "don't worry we'll be with you" he assured her. Annie felt more at ease after hearing that, the trio entered the club and Annie was in immediate awe, She had never seen anything like this before since she's always cooped up in her apartment.

Annie looked around still amazed that a place like this exists, 'this is completely different from what I thought it'd be' she said to herself. "let's go get you a drink" Reiner laughed, Berthold had disappeared the moment they entered the club, you see under all that shyness he was a party boy. The two went to the bar to get a drink "I'll have a martini and a margarita for the lady here" Reiner said Annie was confused as if Reiner was speaking a different language.

The bartender placed the drinks in front of the two, "drink up" Reiner said "ok" Annie replied as she grabbed her drink. She looked at Reiner who was already halfway done with his, she took a sip 'wow it's not that bad' she thought to herself as she drank it much faster. "easy, we don't want you getting drunk of one drink now do we" Reiner said to the blonde. ignoring what Reiner said Annie drowned the drink like it was juice.

"I'm gonna go find Berthold, stay here," Reiner said walking off. Annie nodded as she orders more drinks to taste as she was curious given the names of them. After taste-testing a few drinks Annie began to feel tipsy, 'w-what...what is t-this feeling, my body is getting hot'.Annie thought as she got up to look for the bathroom.

Annie wobbled up the stairs looking for the bathroom as she felt her body heating up, her vision started to blur making it hard for her to navigate. It was clear that all the drinking she had been doing has finally kicked in. Annie walked up to a door hoping it was the bathroom

Meanwhile with Reiner

'where is the' Reiner thought as he walked around the club. Reiner started to get worried because he couldn't find Berthold anywhere. And just as he was about to stop looking, he heard a voice call out to him. "r-reiner~" the clearly drunk boy sang, Reiner looked behind him and saw Berthold with his shirt off. "where's your shirt" he said trying not to blush, "it was getting hot" he replied.

Reiner grabbed the drunk boy's hand and pulled him into the bathroom. "you can't walk around like this" he said with a serious look, "why not, it's not like it's hurting anyone" as Berthold said that Reiner felt his chest get heavy "whatever we need to get to Annie" Berthold could tell he hurt Reiner, He approached the blonde with a slight blush on his face. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you.."

Reiner smiled as he saw the blush on Berthold's face, "it's okay" he said as he kissed his cheek. Both boys blushed as they realized what just happened. Berthold looked at Reiner with eyes full of lust and he caught on. Reiner pushed the brunette against the wall and kissed him passionately.

Back with Annie

Annie opened the door and entered the room, "w-who's there.." someone calls out. Annie stubbled in the room ignoring the question. Before Annie could catch her balance she found herself being pinned on the wall, " I said who's there". Annie blushed at how close they were and feeling a pair boobs pressing against her chest. "I'm waiting for an answer," they said, Annie finally got the courage to look up, as she did her eyes widen in disbelief at who it was.

"m-Mikasa..?" Annie said as she blushed, the clearly intoxicated girl replied "big nose..is that you" Annie rolled her eyes and nodded "I didn't know you were the drinking type", "oh t-trust me, I'm not..it's just my birthday today" the blonde replied. "well happy birthday...", "um..thanks...b-but could you move.." she looked down and said with a blush on her face, which caused Mikasa to smile "why you blushing blondie".

"I'm n-not," Annie said, Mikasa then grabbed her jaw and forced the blonde to look at her "then why is your face red," she said with a smirk. Annie tried to avoid any eye contact at all 'this is wrong...we shouldn't be doing this' Annie thought. As she said that Mikasa leaned in and slowly pressed her lips against Annie's. 'this is so wrong but it feels so right...' Annie thought, Mikasa then licked Annie's lip as if she was asking for permission to enter her mouth.

Annie obliged and opened her mouth giving Mikasa more access, Mikasa entered her mouth and the two fought for dominance. Mikasa overpowered Annie making her submit to her, Annie moaned softly as the dark-haired girl put her hands around her throat. "we..s-shouldn't be doing..this" Annie said in between kisses, Mikasa then picked her up and pressed her up against the wall "then stop me" she said in a smutty tone.

'i would if you weren't so sexy' she thought, the two continued their passionate kiss releasing moans in between. The kiss was nothing like what they have felt before, it was hot and sent a wave of electricity throughout their bodies.

Mikasa carried the blonde over to the sofa that was in the room before breaking the kiss to catch her breath, The dark-haired girl then proceeded to kiss on Annie's neck before taking her shirt off. Feeling embarrassed the blonde tugged at Mikasa's shirt, Mikasa smiled and nodded as if she could read her mind and pulled her top off.

Annie blushed as she saw the girl's abs in front of her, she subconsciously put her hands out and ran her hands up and down the gray eye girl's torso. Mikasa gasped as she felt Annie's hands over her body, Annie planted soft kisses on Mikasa's abs which earned her a moan in doing do. 'fuck' Mikasa's mind went blank as she felt like the blonde's soft lips against her skin, she moaned as she felt a hand slide into her pants.

Mikasa smirked at how impatient Annie was, she pushed her back and got on top of her "impatient are we" she whispered before kissing Annie. The kiss was passionate, Annie moaned in her mouth as she felt her body heat up, 'fuck' Annie couldn't believe Mikasa made her feel this way.

Timeskip

ps. I'm so sorry about the time skip but I had to end it like that because they kept reviewing my shit 😭😭

Annie opened her eyes and immediately got a headache, 'i drank way too much yesterday', the blonde gasped as she felt hands wrap around her. Annie's eyes widen in disbelief, As the events of what happened replayed in her head a blush grew on her face. 'i got fucked by Mikasa...' "this is so bad...I'm dead" Annie said.


	2. Chapter 2

'How did I let this happen...' Annie thought, it's bad enough that I stayed out past curfew, but I'm in bed with Mikasa Ackerman. 'what if he finds out about this, what's going to happen to me.' Annie panicked as these thoughts ran through her head, "I need to get outta here she" whispered to herself. The blue-eyed blonde grabbed her phone and messaged Reiner to come to get her, Annie tried her best not to wake the Ackerman as she got dressed. _ping_ Annie's phone went off, it was Reiner letting her know he was outside. Annie grabbed her shoes and went outside, she quickly entered the passenger seat, Just as Reiner was about to say something she cut him off "shut up and drive".

He could definitely tell something was wrong, the look on her face was one he hadn't seen in a long time. what happened to you, Annie? is what he wants to say, but the words just won't come out. As they pulled up in the driveway "I slept with her..." Annie said, Reiner looked at her and furrowed his brows "slept with who" "the Ackerman...Mikasa.." Reiner's eyes widen in disbelief at what he was just told. He instantly started to feel guilty "if I hadn't forced you to go out for your birthday is wouldn't have happened...I'm sorry.." "Don't apologize, I had a good time thanks to you" she said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed and we just sat there talking about what happened and what I should do, Reiner said I should act as if nothing happened. But how could I when she's the only thing that's on my mind, her chiseled abs and her biceps..the way her hand felt around my throat..., how could I possibly pretend as if nothing happened after she did all those things to me. For now, I should be focusing on making it through school tomorrow, Yea that's what I need to do.

The next day Annie got up for school, her hair was messy and she looked like crap. maybe because she was up all night thinking about the dark-haired girl. I feel like I'm going crazy I can't stop thinking about her..., this is not normal. She's probably not even having a hard time like me, I bet she doesn't even remember what happened. 'Shouldn't that be a good thing' why do I sound so worried. Do I want her to remember?

It doesn't matter, I just need to get through this day _ping ping ping_ looks like Reiner is outside. Annie was wearing ripped jeans and a slightly big my hero hoodie and a pair of boots, She grabbed her keys and phone and headed out to meet Reiner, "good morning" Reiner said as she entered the car. I could tell he was in a good mood "looks like one of us had a good night" I said he blushed and put his head down, "a very good night by the looks of your face" I said laughing. "D-don't tease m-me" he stuttered. "Fine" I sighed, "so what's the plan for today" "there is none, it's just like you said act like nothing happened"

——————————————————————————————————  
 **That's where I'm ending this time guys sorry for the wait**  
 **Hope you enjoy**

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to criticize my writing i need all the feedback i can get


End file.
